narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha
This bit of information was added to the article in Trivia. It really doesn't fit as that in the article. :"Itachi is Japanese for 'weasel' and Uchiha is Japanese for 'paper fan'." Can someone find the Kanji to go with it and create a paragraph on the name for the main section of the article just like you see on most Wikipedia character articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 30, 2007 @ 23:36 (UTC) Actually, "Uchiwa" is 'paper fan.' Madara uchiha99 14:11, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 Can someone delete Itachi Uchiha/original article? Really, I just finished adding all the missing information from the original to the new article & renamed the Akatsuki section to fighting style and abilities (since it really had nothing to do with Akatsuki), and divided some of the first paragraph into a history section. Tales-of-a-fan 15:44, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :It was actually merged. The original article content still exists on the redirect page. That would not be the case if it was a deletion. --69.156.205.13 04:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Never mind I misread that. --69.156.205.13 04:02, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Uchiha clan survivors? In the blurb at the top, it says Itachi is one of the three surving Uchiha Clan members. Is this right? I know there's Sasuke and Itachi...who's the third? :Tobi (Madara Uchiha) counts as the third.--TheUltimate3 22:09, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Anbu Wouldn't Itachi count as a Tokubetsu Jonin? He was on the ANBU... Madara uchiha99 14:10, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 :Well, Tokubetsu Jonin is actually a lower rank than Jonin last time I checked. Anyone know if he reached the actual Jonin level? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 3, 2007 @ 17:48 (UTC) Actually, yes he did. In a flashback episode, you learn that he became a jonin, then an ANBU captain. And Tokubetsu Jonin have Jonin-like skill in one area, rather than all around Jonin training. Ebisu is a Tokubetsu and has Jonin-level skills in the basics, which is why Kakashi asked him to help Naruto prepare for the Chunin Exams. So technically, you could call the Tokubetsu 'teachers', and are of a lower rank then Jonin, or at least of a different classification.Rasengan Master 04:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC)Rasengan Master Checking Can someone check over this large removal edit? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 9, 2008 @ 08:43 (UTC) Well...... i liked this articale but it seemed to lack information on his current events, like the fact that sasuke stabbed him twice then questioned him.......... and i'm not the person to fix things like that. Itachi's Spare Eyes I don't think that Itachi missed when he was trying to take Sasuke's eyes. If you saw the Valley of the End battle of Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke's flashbacks of him and Itachi showed that he often poked him on the forehead. If you look closely, Itachi smiles before he pokes him on the head, just like when they were younger. I think Itachi might have realized that he would rather go blind then become like Madara Uchiha. Rasengan Master 04:19, 23 March 2008 (UTC)Rasengan Master]]